Neos Rising
by WaynEZ
Summary: The Irken Empire is corrupt to its core. Secrets are hidden and revealed, and the Tallest realize that they need Zim a great deal more than they initially believed. May have a little romance in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Finally got my first fanfic posted. I hope you all enjoy, review if you like. Blaze4Life!**

Tallest Red and tallest Purple were both in distress. What they believed had made their lives easier had actually doomed the Irken Empire's future.

"What do we do?" Red screamed, "we banish him, we permanently cut communication and now this pops up!'

Purple is pacing the large podium in the Massive. "Okay, let's not panic, we know where he is. All we need to do is retrieve him."

"Don't panic! Don't panic! He is the freak of Irken technology! No sane soldier would go near him!" Red yelled, flexing is claws in frustration. Purple looked down at the numerous drones operating the Massive.

"Locate Unit-B8369C!' Purple barked. Red was in his massage chair nervously eating his snacks.

"Unit-B8369C located sir."

"Initiate contact."

The flat screen communicator descended from its holds in the ceiling. An Irken appeared on the screen in a matter of seconds. The glow of purple eyes shimmered as the connection was established.

"State your business," The Irken demanded.

"Invader Tak," Purple began, "I understand that you are one of our most well trained invaders."

'Oh! Yes my Tallest! I completed basic training and passed all manner of testing with flying colors sir!" Tak answered.

"Yes yes fascinating. But what I don't understand is why you are not one of our A-Units in Impending Doom II." Purple observed. Red was paying attention to every word, no longer munching on his chips and soda pop.

Tak's head drooped at the reminder of her lack of contribution to the plan. Purple showed his zipper like teeth in the classic Irken smile. Red caught on and was ready to do his part.

"Yes, I find this quite peculiar as well. Certainly there is a reason why our number one star pupil isn't doing her part." Red insisted.

"I really truly wish to take part sir, but, you see Zim was-"

"Wait, wait. Did you say Zim?" Red said in mock surprise. "Say no more my dear."

Tak abruptly replied with an inquisitive "Eh?"

"We can get you into Impending Doom II without the slightest problem; we only need Zim in custody and tried for sabotage." Purple explained still smiling.

"Say no more sirs. I am a bit incapacitated at the moment, but I do have a means to apprehend him."

Purple and Red turn to each other, then return to the screen grinning deviously.

"We're listening..."

**And thats the end of the first chapter or prologue or whatever it's called. Anyway I'm gonna have the next chapter posted pretty soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**At last! The second chapter! It's not even that serious, I've got like nine chapters already written just waiting to be posted. Anyway please enjoy chapter two as I work on chapter ten. Any tips or ideas would be greatly appreciated. Blaze for Life! **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own nor profit from Invader Zim. Just using the characters for my and your amusement.

_Zim P.O.V._

Gir is on the couch watching that Irk forsaken monkey show again. If he so desires to watch apes act idiotically, he should step outside and observe those damned humans. I decide not to raise hell about the volume of the T.V. as I approach the toilet entrance to my laboratory.

It has been four long years since my banishment. For a short time I was depressed, not knowing how to spend the remaining 400 to 800 years left in my life. During this time period of about 2 months, the Dib-monster was even more suspicious of me than usual. He's gone as far as to interrogate me in the lower level of his home. Of course, I refused to speak. Banishment is the most shameful of experiences for an Irken, even more so than death. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that I have been removed from the Empire hierarchy.

"Computer! Give Zim the time!"

"8:14 A.M. master." The computer has been a bit more obedient lately. I'll have to run a diagnostic later.

26 minutes until I leave for skool. I sit down before the computer screen, letting my superior brain wander and rest from its nonstop thinkingness. As hard as I tried though, Zim just could not help wondering how the universe would be with Zim in power. If I were to rule the universe, I thought, Zim would do the banishing. A dilemma would be easily solved with a snap of my fingers. *Snap*

Suddenly, there was a massive explosion outside! The aftershock hurled me out of my chair, shaking the lab all the while. As I scramble to my feet, I am instantly on guard, prepared for any manner of attack.

"Computer! What in the name of Irk was that?" I screamed.

The computer screen displayed the camera showing the front door of the base.

"Shit!" I yelled.

The lawn gnomes were attacking the girl scouts again. Lasers were being shot down the street and demolishing cars as well as vaporizing trees. The worm baby humans were screaming in utter terror as their notoriously short lives flashed before their lives.

"Computer! Shut down the gnome security system!" I commanded.

"Yes master."

I sat in pure shock. Why the hell do they keep attacking those dirt monkeys? They are no threat to Zim!

It is around 8:20 when I begin making preparations to attend skool. My homework is completed and put away for all classes so I only require writing utensils. I return to the computer and scarcely a minute has passed.

"…Computer, show Zim the Dib's room."

The camera that I so geniusly planted inside the hyooman's room gave me a live feeding of him preparing for skool as well. He is packing extra paper and putting folders into his book bag.

In a way I admire this hyooman. His whole life he has been aware that his peers hold great contempt for him. To have impaled on a meat hook and slowly roasted on an open fire would make his species only too happy. Yes, slowly roasted marinated in assorted seasonings and then covered in icing and barbecue sauce. Dib in some respects was banished by his people and forced to endure insult and injury, yet he still would battle the MIGHTY power of Zim to protect them. He would put his life on the line for this smelly inferior excuse for a race of beings. They are beneath even him! What drives him? What is so powerful that he would challenge the power that is Zim's boots of DOOM day in and day out to save those foolish freaks of nature? Those hyoomans don't know the extent of their fortune.

I continued to stare at the screen, observing the Dib-beast as he zipped up his bag and left the room.

"Now I depart!" I announced. I rode the elevator back to the living area of the base. Before I could bid farewell to my dimwitted companion, I greeted by a sea of a wet sticky substance.

"Gahhhh-hugh-AH!" I screamed, gasping for air. It wasn't water for it did not burn like the hot intensity of Irken leech slime. I half doggy paddled half swam my way to the kitchen table and pointed a menacing finger towards that damned robot.

"Gir! What the hell is-"

"Syrup is good for youuuu" Gir squealed as he pranced on the kitchen counter.

"Eats the syrup and waffles you mustttt!"

I sighed in frustration.

"Fuck my life…"

**Okay! I made this chapter completely centered on poor Zim. I'm not quite sure if I plan on continuing this trend or if I plan on adding more per chapter. Anyway, chapter two is up and I've already begun typing chapter 3. I hope you all enjoy, read, review, and yadda yadda yadda. I accept any questions, comments, hell I'll take requests too. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kind of hoping I get more reviews this time around. Also thinking about writing for other shows that I like, such as Naruto, Code Geass, Ben 10 etc. That reminds me, I can't find the episode that Tak made her first appearance in! Any one wanna help me out? Blaze for Life! **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own nor profit from Invader Zim. Just using the characters for my and your amusement.

_Dib P.O.V._

I ran back up the stairs to my room, huffing and puffing in panic.

"Gaz, have you seen my sketchbook?" I yelled.

"Which one?" she asked, "The one with your bf in it?" I could practically here the dark smirk creep across her face as she made the heinous comment.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I yelled, getting upset. "I use those sketches to study his alien anatomy and learn his-"

"Yeah, yeah," she interrupted, slicing away at virtual vampire piggies. "It's on the kitchen counter."

I brought my head from under my bed. "How'd it get there?"

"Found it underneath the couch last night. You were sketching Zim working at his desk I think…"

I ran downstairs and into the kitchen to grab my sketchbook. After stuffing it into my bag I head out the door with Gaz, trailing about three feet as usual.

The past four years have been relatively quiet. Zim has attempted to take Earth in awhile. He hasn't attempted to kill me. He hasn't done much of anything actually. There's no way that Zim would just give up like that. The little ego maniac is too stubborn. Well he's not little anymore, being about an inch or less shorter than me (I'm 6'2"). Now that I think about it, he's changed A LOT in the past four years. He's even developed a new way to disguise himself. Thanks to the hologram projection watch he built, he can simulate his hair and eyes. For some reason, he didn't want a nose or to change his skin. Something about Irken pride or whatever. Anyway, he's able to style his hair and everything. He's also moved on to wearing human clothes and wearing his invader uniform occasionally.

There was an SUV with a burning hole in the passenger door over turned in our neighbor's yard.

"Why the hell do those girl scouts keep going back to Zim's house?"

I began walking towards the skool and see Zim about a block ahead of me.

"Hey Zim!" I called.

He stops immediately and turns to see who called him. Upon seeing me he stayed in that spot until I caught up with him.

"What's up Zim?"

Zim looks me up and down appearing to analyze my appearance. He finally meets my gaze.

"Zim fares hyooman."

We both continue walking. I'm telling him about the piercing that I want to get on my stomach.

"I want it to have a skull that glows in the dark too.

Zim deviously grinned with his zipper like teeth.

Zim could easily pierce your belly human…" he rubbed his gloved claws together just like he used to when he was plotting his planetary conquest over Earth.

I playfully push him off of the sidewalk into the street.

"Don't get any ideas Zim."

He steps back onto the sidewalk, still sporting his devilish grin.

"Zim's services are free of charge by the way."

I've never seen Zim smile without him attempting his next big plan to conquer Earth. His last attempt was four years ago, when he tried to weasel nap all of the weasels in the city. The plan was to make the weasels eat all the money in the world and send the planet back into a monetary stone age. He reprogrammed their poor brains to eat all green for starters. The genius forgot he was green, and well, the rest is history. After that he just stopped. No more plans were formulated, no more activity to speak of at all. He didn't even speak to me for a week. So I did what any rational person would do, I simply abducted him, smuggled him into my basement and interrogated him. No dice. Zim wasn't himself for some reason. But the weird thing is after that week he was… different. He spoke to me more and only 40% of what he said was insults. He has been much nicer than usual and quite honestly, I'm enjoying it. I think that this might be, well, better than fighting him. I only wish I knew what brought about this change.

I looked to Zim and watched him for a minute. How he picks up his feet when he marches, how his silent arrogance is just as loud as the oral. And how properly he speaks sometimes.

"Dib why do you stare at Zim?" He asked.

"Hm? Oh, nothing, nothing."

He scowled at me then continued across the street towards the skool.\

**I finally finished the third chapter. I'm gonna try and update maybe twice a week. Tell people about the story. I want more REVIEWS! Plz **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay due to a little health issue,( rhabdomyolysis, look it up) I wasn't able to update my story and I am truly sorry. Lucky for you the plot is getting good in chapter four, so I hope the content being delivered will make up for time lost. Blaze for Life! Disclaimer: I dont own invader Zim! Only the plot.  
><strong>

_Tak P.O.V._

Stranded on fucking Foodcourtia! What a time for the Tallest to call. As I'm ranting to myself, I can feel the feint sensation of my antennae curling and uncurling.

Zim. The bain of my existence. The idiot of our race. The most hated of our kind. Quite possibly the most foolish organism to ever live. And the only person to ever to defeat me. The most incompetent invader to ever live was my downfall. Somehow, he is the cause of my constant suffering. Somehow, he brought this upon me.

I typed in the unlock code to my voot cruiser and entered ignition functions. Lights flash, the engine starts but the operating system is still down. I've replaced the engine and reprogrammed the every module possible! What more could be the problem?

I slammed my fists into the control panel. All of this work, all of the obstacles that I've overcome, the people I've stepped on the enemies I've defeated. All dashed into the fires of hell. Damn you Zim…

Taking a few steps back, I stop and look at my poor vehicle. I personally modified this baby to make it years ahead of cruisers issued by the empire. Ever since that battle with Zim though, it hasn't been the same.

For several seconds I could hear a quiet beeping sound. I thought it was just my imagination, but when I looked down I realized that it was the alarm on my wrist communicator. My contact is late for our meeting. He's supposed to be really powerful in the galactic underworld.

Twenty minutes passed before any sign of him. He arrived in a golden PT 900 Space Cruiser. The door to the cruiser opened and he stepped out. He was about my height, had tan fur with brown stripes, and even darker stripes on his perked ears. A giant ratchet was strapped to his back and on his belt hung dual lacerators and a an upgraded concussion gun. Coupled with the black sunglasses and black suit he wore he was pretty intimidating.

We stared each other down for a few seconds then cautiously took our first steps forward. He was the first to speak.

"Does the Irken seek redemption?" he asked. That was the code, predetermined so that we had an equal amount of moderately incriminating information on those taking part in the transaction. The hotter the deal the more personal and incriminating the information given. The fact that I'm Irken gives him the right to kill me on the spot. My response is supposed to be, "Does the Lombax fight for Clank?"

He cracked a smile. "I'm assuming you're Tak." He pulled out a small sheet of paper. "These are the coordinates of the Technomites cloning station." He then pulled out a brown duffel bag.

"And here's the shrink ray to get into the station along with the hover car."

I inspected the merchandise. Everything seemed to be in order. "Very good," I said. " My SIR unit will be along in 3 days to assist you in what ever you need."

"Great", he said looking down at his watch. I took a second to think and I realized I had no way of getting to the planet with my Voot in its current condition. "Hey, do you think you could give me a ride to the station?" I asked.

It appeared as though he didn't hear me as he was still staring down his watch. All of a sudden, the dome over shadowing Foodcourtia exploded in the eastern sector. On the south side, where I was, I witnessed the restaurant that has haunted the universe for centuries explode into smitherines. All around me, the world was crumbling, as systematic explosions were taking place in succession.

Both myself and my contact watched. I turned to him and I could see the flames from the explosion reflected in his sunglasses. He grinned to himself in what looked like satisfaction. No wonder he was late. He turned to me and extended his hand to shake mine.

"My name's Ratchet. You needed a ride right?"

I shook his hand.

"Yeah, if you don't mind…"

**There we go. Truth be told, I'm typing this chapter and not even sure which chapter I'm on. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK. After some much needed rest, I'm back with to working on the story. Join me in pretending that the two month gap in updates never happened, ok? :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. I am only manipulating its characters to do my bidding for your amusement.**

_Zim P.O.V._

I'm quite tired of this planet and its inhabitants. The children in this Irk forsaken skool piss me off to high heaven. Especially that damned Ms. Bitters! Does this wretched decrepit obfuscated bitch get promoted every year students graduate?

"Zim! Pay attention!" Ms. Bitters snapped.

I immediately straightened, faced forward, and folded my hands together like a good little hyooman monkey. I even took the liberty of straightening all of my writing utensils on my desk. To anger this hyooman is not wise. It seems that all of the skools in the area are adopting her policy of sending disobedient children to that dark depressing dungeon like room called the "detention room".

I was certain that she had no real plans to teach today, yet she grabbed a stick of chalk and grimly shuffled towards the chalk board. Ms. Bitters drew a swirly thingy in the middle of the board and some small sparkly things around it.

"Solve this by the end of class." She said as she turned to float towards her desk.

Quizzical only moderately described the expression on my face. To make matters worst, these brainless primates were actually attempting to solve the problem!

"This world has no hope…" I muttered.

Suddenly, the back of my head was struck with a folded piece of paper. I proceeded to pick up and unfold the tiny piece of paper to discover that Dib's hand writing littered the pages first and second lines.

_Dib: Stressing yourself over the retardation that humans have been cursed with space boy?_

I was slightly surprised that he could predict what was on my mind. Only slightly.

_Zim: Zim spent 200 earth moneys on a metro phone and you still prefer to use such primitive methods of communication. Retardation indeed._

Refolding the paper I checked to make sure Ms. Bitters' attention was elsewhere. After assuring safety, I turned in my chair and chucked the note at my big headed target. The yelp I heard was a satisfying indication that I had hit my mark. Several minutes passed and chatter began to spread throughout the classroom. In the middle of this, cavalcade of conversation, Dib and I conversed about times of the past, humanities idiotic choices, and dreams of the future. Of course, he still wants to be a paranormal investigator. It was my turn to receive the message paper when I read the question that made me freeze.

_Dib: So what are you going to do with your life?_

I stopped and stared at the paper. On earth, it is customary to have a career. Yet if I were to participate in such a practice it would almost be completely clear that I had no intentions of leaving this rock of a planet. My response is crucial and must be carefully worded.

_Zim: Tacos!_

Watching Dib's reaction, I could tell that my response was a bit out of the ordinary to say the least. My only hope is that he doesn't press the matter.

_Dib P.O.V._

I was stumped. Wondering what the hell the alien was talking about made me look at him. He was turned away from me seeming to be doing something on his desk. I was doing my best to steer the conversation towards the real reason I sent the note in the first place, but I supposed I might as well ask now. I wrote my message and cautiously chose my words.

_Dib: Uhh… would you want to come to come over to my house? We could talk about your future plans…_

I was kind of nervous. I admit, it was a sorry attempt at solidifying a possible friendship that we have developed over the years, but I couldn't just be like "_You haven't attempted to kill me and take over the earth and I haven't been trying to expose you! Hey, lets be friends!". _I threw the note back to Zim, hoping for the best. Hell, now that I think about it, I've never had a friend come over before. Then again, I've never had a friend.

Every second that past felt like an eternity. From what I could see, he was mulling it over in his mind, deciding whether to accept my invitation. He finally began to write a reply after a few moments. He scribbled pretty slowly, almost as if he were regretting what he was writing. I'm not sure if that's a good sign or bad sign for me.

After those few seconds of writing passed, he turned in seat to look at me. He looked into my eyes and I, in return, expectantly stared into his. I've never seen him with an expression like this, it looked so foreign. Something was working behind the scenes.

He finally stood up, note in hand, and began walking towards my desk. Shit, he's gonna kill me. I'm going to meet my end because I wanted to make a friend good freaking job, Dib. When he reached my desk, he slid the note across my desk towards me. He did an immediate about face, walked back to his desk, and sat down. Nervous out of my mind, I opened the note. I sighed with relief.

_Zim: No, come to my base at 7:00 P.M., we will converse then._

**Chapter 6 is on the way and I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. It gets better from here.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you Invader Johnny and AshSpark! I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. As soon as I read your comments I set to work on chapter 6. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or any of its characters.**

_Tallest P.O.V._

Tallest Purple was inspecting the smeet production facilities. Examining for defects, spotting possible future war heroes, distracting operators so that Red could check records without being harassed about protocol. Same old same old.

Red was in the process of searching for Zim's records. DNA information, brain activity analysis along with records of the DNA donor was the prime concern of the Tallest' at this point. Time was not on their side and every moment was crucial. Finally coming to his sought after file, he opened the records and read Zim's information from the computer screen.

Brain Analysis: Minimum Invader Parameters Achieved

DNA Analysis: No Abnormalities

DNA Donor: Red

Tallest Red stared at his name on screen.

"Impossible!" he said aloud. "I have only donated once, and my DNA became Invader Scooge."

His eyes grew wide. His mind had virtually stopped functioning. This doesn't make any sense. "If my genes became Scooge but Zim's records have me as a donator then…"

Red quickly made his way to Invader Scoooge's file and scanned over the information.

"Scooge!" he screamed in terror. Purple and the operator he was speaking to both turned to Red after hearing is outburst. Realizing that it is likely that Red has made a discovery, Purple began to complain about imaginary stains and spots that littered the laboratory floors.

Red frantically read over the analysis of Invader Scooge.

Brain Analysis: Above Average/ Extraordinary

DNA Analysis: Abnormal Evolution Strand

Donor: Neos

"No!" Red screamed. Purple was walking throughout the dark lab between all of the tubes of future Irkens when he heard his counterpart's exclamation. He rushed over to the computer and read the information on screen. He looked to Red who illuminated pure shock.

" This… is Zim…," he uttered.

Purple shuttered. Trembling was concurrent between the Tallest. Purple, leaving Red, marched as quickly as possible through the corridor connecting the smeet production facility to the Massive's Communication Station. Red sat quietly pondering the end of his rule as he has known it. The operator was standing behind Red reading over the information on screen. He suggested that Red go rest while he rectifies the information. Red agreed. He went back to his quarters wondering how the operator knew the information was incorrect, all the while listening to Purple yell for immediate contact with Unit-B8369C.

_Dib P.O.V._

As I'm walking down the street, I check my cell phone for the time. 6:45 P.M. I hope he doesn't mind me showing up a little early. I'm still astonished that he invited me to his home at all. The last time that I had been in Zim's house was when I kidnapped him to find out why the hell he was acting so weird.

I could see yellow tape all over the place on our street. The van that got blown up by Zim's guard gnomes was still there and there was tape wrapped around it as if it were a gift. The piles of dust that used to be trees were also covered in the yellow "Do Not Cross" ribbons. I shook my head at the pitiful people that infested this God forsaken city. I only pray those gnomes don't fry my ass when I get there.

I read Zim's welcome mat over and over to myself in my head, unconvinced of its message. Nervousness filled me full as I knocked on his door and waited patiently for a response. I find this turn of events to be quite weird to say the least. My worst enemy knows more about me than my family would ever care to learn, in my antics he's saved my life several times and now I'm opting for a friendship. I looked down at my feet, fidgeting a little every few seconds. God, I wish he would hurry up.

Just when I had decided he wasn't home, the door swung open. He stood there wearing a black shirt with the Irken insignia, a cool spray painted design by the way, in a deep red color. His pants were red and he let the pants cover his black invader combat boots. Seeing him before me made me even more restless. Embarrassment was at the forefront and I was almost incapable of speech.

"H-Hi Zim," I stammered.

Zim looked me up and down. I was wearing a white shirt with Mr. Smiley on it, blue jeans and a pair of white shoes was what finished off my outfit. He smirked at me, the eyebrows his disguise provided him rising.

"Hello human."

Funny, he didn't put that repulsive emphasis on human this time.

"You may enter the hime of Zim!" He declared with maniacal laughter. Just as quickly as he started, he stopped laughing and did an about face, walking back into his living room. I took calculating steps, taking in every detail of his home. The couches were perfectly perpendicular to each other. There was a giant picture of a monkey, a grfeen monkey, hanging above the couch facing the television, and the T.V. looke a bit outdated.

"So," Zim began. "What are these future plans you spoke of planning for Zim?"

I looked to Zim and he was on the couch fiddling with his watch. An instant later he was in Irken form. He still wore the same clothes, but his antennae and violet eyes were visible.

"Well, what are you going to do after school?" I asked.

"After school Zim returns home," he said. " What more must Zim do?"

Zim had that "You'd better not be plotting my death" look in his eye.

"No Zim, I mean post graduation." I pulled out a pamphlet I had in my pocket and handed it to him. He snatched and shook it wildly.

"No boobie traps or painful ropes to tie up Zim?" he inquired closely examining the folded paper.

"Just read it space boy."

He opened the pamphlet and began reading out loud.

"University of Astronomical Technology: The Gate Way to the Wonders of Outer Space…" If Zim had eyebrows, the left would be raised and the right would be lowered in one of those "Are you serious?" expressions. He continued reading.

"Learn to build a rocket engine, make fuel, and even manipulate the elments to achieve and conquer space travel."

He looked up from the pamphlet at me in disgust. I wouldn't fill Gir's litter box with this crap!" he said tossing the pamphlet aside.

"Gir has a litter box?"

"Yes, for display mostly. He occasionally uses it but not for what you think."

And as if on cue, gir came prancing through the living area throwing newspaper shavings everywhere, singing enthusiastically of the Litter Box of Doom. Zim sighed heavily, and set to cleaning the mess. I look at the time. 6:55. It's been ten minutes and I haven't even hinted at why I wanted to have this little sit down.

Zim, finished cleaning up the shavings, was marching his way backto his seat on the couch. Before he could pass me I stood up before him, ready to blurt out my reason for being here. He was startled to say the very least. He threw a punch to my face and my stomach, two crushing blows that sent my thin body to its knees. I attribute his abnormal strength to size ratio to the fact that he's from a race of aliens especially bred for combat, and he's technically a soldier of said race no less.

It's going to be a long night.

_Zim P.O.V._

I held the primitive excuse for an advanced life form by his throat, suspended maybe a foot from the floor.

Quite honestly, my attack wasn't called for. The Dib-thing, stupid as he is, meant no harm. The most menacing thing about him was his head, and that only made him an easier target. But something inside of me, some inner urge beckoned me further. It yearned for me to end his life and incinerate his corpse.

He looked down at me, panic in his eyes. Zim could hear him screaming my name, but its like I would not respond. My squeedily spooch tingled. Jnno, I don't want to kill the human. He has entertained me during this time on this rock. He's been the ultimate challenge I've never had. If I kill him now my future her, no matter how loathing it will be, shall become that much worse.

_Dib P.O.V._

Zim dropped me and I coughed and gagged continuously. I looked at Zim. He was breathing hard and his eyes were turning a glowing red and his body was trembling from head to toe.

I stood upand walked towards him a bit.

"NO!" he screamed.

I froze where I stood.

"Not now…" he whispered, both claws clutching his head. "Leave Dib…'

I could only stand and stare. He stared back tears welling up in his eyes. I didn't know irkens could cry. The tears ran down his face and burned his skin, steam rising as they left his eyes. Zim was mouthing something to me. Fuck my life. I don't know how to read lips and he just barely has any. My eyes strained tor percieve what his message could possibly be. Suddenly, the lights on his pak were lighting up and beeping noisily.

His pak! I dashed towards him and he tried to swipe at me. I ducked the attack, pivoting into a football spin behind him. I layed both hands onto his pak and pulled with all my might. Zim writhed and thrashed, but when I detached the pak his eyes became wide and unfocused. He then fell to the floor lifeless.

I was panting, contemplating what to do about the current situation while Gir sang his "Mastah went nite nite" song, tossing bacon around the room.

**And that's chapter 6. Make sure you pay attention to the coming chapters. Its about to go down! Please tell me if you like the story. It motivates me to keep going! Thanks again to AshSpark and Invader Johnny**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for sticking with me thus far guys. My cousin read what I posted and I gave him a sneak peek, sort of an inside scoop to the plot, and he got angry at me for not posting fast enough. So without further ado I bring you chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or its characters, only the plot line.**

_Gaz P.O.V._

Zim lay asleep on the operating table in the lower level of his base. I stared at him, tracing every individual feature of his body with my eyes. He wasn't naked. There's a limit to how lucky a girl can get.

I recognized the symbol on his shirt as the Irken insignia that represents his people. It looked like one of those graffiti paintings you see done by gangs. How he coordinated the colors of the outfit made me wonder if his people had any kind of fashion sense. It looked great, but you'd think that when you come from a militaristic society that you wouldn't have a clue about clothes and matching. I' sure they don't have very varied wardrobes. Maybe he took this opportunity to express himself while here. Or he just got smarter with his disguises, whatever.

He began to stir and I watched him intently, expecting some kind of outburst spurred by his ego maniacal ways. His breathing only picked up a bit and he slowly began to open his eyes. I don't know why, maybe I reacted to the thought of him knowing that I was here, but as he opened his eyes I hid underneath the table he was laying down on. I sat quietly, wondering what the hell was wrong with me, why I was hiding, or why Zim suspiciously smelled of bacon. I only sat there and listened to the sound of Zim breathing. We were breathing in unison before he began coughing violently. He was jerking and sputtering for the better part of two minutes before he relaxed.

He abruptly swung his feet off of the table, and stood with the support of the table.

"Computer! Give Zim the time!" he commanded.

"It is 11:00 p.m, master."

The computer's response was one of reverence instead of defiant defiance as usual. The voice sounded different too.

"11:00 p.m.," he repeated to himself. "Locate the Dib-thing."

"Searching… Searching…"

What is he looking for Dib for? After his spastic coughing episode he's in no condition to pick a fight.

"Dib could not be located within the base." The computer stated.

'At least I was right in trusting the human."

He began pacing the floor. All that was visible to me was the waist down and I had no idea what to expect next.

"I can't believe this…" he said.

I listened to his words. Tighter I curled on myself, trying not to make a peep.

"That damned Dib has seen me in a weak state and I was even assisted by him." His voice echoed throughout the room. He sounded pissed to say the least. "More and more I am being absorbed into the rituals of this horrid rock."

He only sighed after that, and squatted low, his back towards me. Now I was practically sitting next to him, and he was completely oblivious to my presence...

"No wonder my Tallest banished me"

Banished? Zim was banished by his leaders? What did he do that was so bad? Hell he bugged them the first year he arrived but they always found that amusing. When did they decide to pull the plug?

"Four years of being on this planet with no purpose…" Zim said, as if he were answering my question.

Zim sat there looking up at the ceiling. I only wish that I could let him know he wasn't alone, that the same loneliness that he feels is shared by me. And my brother, I guess.

I reach out my hand to touch him, to let him know someone cares, that someone feels his pain. He stood up and walked towards the doorway.

"This world is still mine for the taking. I only need a few more resources." He said. He looked around the room then he shut off the lights.

"Oh, and Gaz., make yourself a little less noticeable if you wish to spy on Zim."

As I gasped, he shut the door behind himself. All I could here was the sound of him whistling the tune of the song "Back to Life".

_Dib P.O.V._

I was on my way back from the store around the corner, heading home so I could put away the food and Gaz's ice cream. Last night did not go how I had planned it at all. What the hell was wrong with him yesterday? His eyes turned red and his pak was flashing like strobe lights. That's not normal, even for Zim.

Maybe he was fighting the urge to kill me. We have been enemies for a while and he did tell me its natural instinct for his people to fight and conquer. But that wouldn't explain why he chose to fight the urge or why he was so nice for so long. Maybe he assumed I was making some secret plot to take pictures of his base or something. Yet, he invited me to his home and he was with me the entire time I was there. It just doesn't make any sense.

I was practically pulling out my hair trying to discern the thoughts and actions of my nemesis. Yeah… nemesis. Not a complete friend but not wholly an enemy. That describes our relationship pretty well. Where to go from there is the question.

Before I realized it, I was at my house ready to unlock the door. I reached into my pocket to pull out the key. And… the key is not there. How fucking lucky am I? Well, I suppose Gaz could let me into Zim's house to search for it. It may have fallen out of my pocket while Zim was man handling me.

In a matter of minutes I arrived at Zim's door ready to knock. To my surprise, Zim opens the door. He's obviously startled by my presence, cursing the lack of manners and politeness in humans under his breath.

"Are you feeling alright Zim?" He grimaces at the question.

"Irken invaders like me have no need for-"then he just stopped talking suddenly.

He slowly raised his right hand to my face, turning it heavily to the left.

"These marks on your neck, how did they get there?" he questioned.

Confused I replied, "It happened when you, well, you know."

"Yes." He said softly. "I'm… uh…"

I looked at him quizzically, waiting for what he had to say. He cleared his throat.

"It was not my intention to cause you harm Dib-thing…"

He slowly removed his hand from my face and appeared to be staring at his feet.

"I'm sorry… and stuff." He peeked up at me to check my response.

"Well, uh… do you know what caused it?" I asked. This conversation needed a serious subject change.

He immediately straightened up and looked puzzled. "No actually. In most of my failed plans I can analyze the flaws and find solutions through the resulting catastrophe that ensued. Problem is that Zim is not responsible for such weirdness happening, so Zim cannot pin point the problem."

His eyes grew wide and I backed away a few steps expecting another episode.

"Oh shit…" he said, completely motionless.

Then he broke into a run down the street towards my house.

"Zim wait!" I yelled running after him. I did my best to keep up. Our years of constantly fighting and "cat and mouse" chases got me into shape, but he still had his military training as an invader over my twelve years of doing nothing. He reached my front door only to realize it was locked.

"If you had given me a minute I could've gotten my key and-"

He backed away from my front door a couple of yards.

"Zim, what are you-"

He set off running, front flipped, right foot landing on my door knob. He jumped up, grabbed the edge of my roof, and then kicked off of the door, air somersaulting over the roof and into my bedroom window.

"Da fuck?" I exclaimed.

"Zim! Zim, are you ok?" I ran up to the back of my house, where I used to climb the tree to get onto the roof.

"That was some crazy off the wall shit Zim!"

_Zim P.O.V._

"Where is it?" I screamed, hastily skimming folder after folder.

I was in the Dib's room going through his old file cabinet full of stolen schematics of my past ideas. Long ago I could have taken them back but the smarticles of my amazing brain set to work on bigger and better ideas. One such invention was the amplification suit. It was designed to amplify the attributes of an individual so that said individual could overcome obstacles like big headed worm-babies that continuously thwart your plans for world domination. But I digress. The device that I am looking for at the moment is the mind reader. I would have used that marvelous invention of Zim to discover how the filthy hyoomans planned their military actions and strategies. This would have been most helpful in the 6th trial period of the educational institution.

"Zim!"

I ignored the Dib-monkey, concentrating on finding the location of my invention. He was panting slightly, possibly tired from the chase two minutes ago. I was always superiorly trained, especially in matters of physical demand. Victory for Zim!

"Zim, what the hell? My room is a mess!"

"Quiet Dib-monster! Where are Zim's mind reading schematics?"

Dib stood at the entrance of his room, the window of course, and pondered my question.

"I think it's in the I-section."

"Why "I"?"

"For impossible." He said, smirking slightly.

I grimaced at his words.

"Your humor sickens my squeedily-spooch."

In a matter of seconds the schematics were in hand at last. I analyzed my design, quite suddenly noticing simple flaws that could have ended my life gruesomely. I could have sworn prior to the recent events that all of my inventions were flawless. What's happening to me? Anyway, I balled up the paper and stuffed it into my pack without the slightest hint of care.

"What are you even doing Zim?"

I turned to face him, the funniest feeling crawling up my spine.

"Dib, I have a question?"

He looked at me expectantly.

"For five years it has plagued me, and this may be unbecoming of Zim, but still I must know."

Again I paused allowing my words to marinate.

"Why do you protect Earth?"

**As we draw closer to the action of part one of my saga, the plot thickens and secrets are being revealed. You now see that Gaz has something of a crush on Zim and that Zim's personality is changing more and more. What will happen next? .**

**REVIEW PLZZZ!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm gonna warn you right here and now: Its about to go down…**

**You can thank me later ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim.**

_Dib P.O.V._

Tears streamed from my eyes. I was only five at the time, so some specific details about who was there are sketchy, but I'm sure whoever was involved was at the scene of the crime at the moment..

The police were dusting my house for fingerprints if I recall correctly. I find it weird now because my mom was murdered outside, but whatever. Maybe 5-0 was in on it the whole time.

It hurts bringing up those memories but sometimes they sneak up on me. I'll have a dream about the car explosion, I'll hear my mom's screams, or see the group of people restraining and pummeling dad. But what caused me the most grief were the words of my mother. She was badly hurt, yet she used the last of her energy to console me, and explain something about those who reside in normal society in humanity. After all, she was one of them before she married my father.

"Forgive them honey, please don't be angry…" she said. "I was like them before. They fear what they don't know because they don't know what they fear."

She coughed, blood littering the corners of her mouth on both sides. Apparently, the paramedics had the slowest reaction time on the fucking planet, so she continued to bleed in the arms of her five year old son.

"But your father, your father brought light into my life. So in the same fashion, you must light the world. Show them the true reality of things. Make them… understand."

And then she was gone. Away from me, Gaz, and my father forever. Her last words, they stuck to me like glue. Show them the true reality. Make them understand. That was the paranormal! The reality unseen and what no person understands. It was my mission to enlighten them, to educate them. Most importantly to protect them from themselves and their ignorance to the world.

After mom's death, my father immersed himself in his work. He sought to change the world the same way I did, yes, but his methods required little to nothing of them. He advanced his own knowledge, advancing the technology of the city, and dumbed and dimmed the citizens in the process. They became dependent on what they feared most, on what caused them to take such hostile actions against my parents. Science.

Now, if you don't have a guy in a white lab coat tell you something, it's not true. They no longer see what's right in frint of them. And it's my dad's fault. In some twisted sense, I'm jealous of their blissful ignorance, but the fact that I know what's really out there makes me responsible. My mother told me I should make them understand, so I will. Every opportunity that arises for me to show them something never before seen, whether I look crazy or not, I will accept with open arms. One day, they will see that I'm right, that aliens are real, that Big Foot comes and goes through IHOP dressed as Chuck Norris, and that the world is much too complex to have been created by an explosion that happened light years away and so called evolution. When that day comes, my mission is complete they'll know then. They'll understand then.

Zim stared at me from my computer chair. He held several folders full of invention schematics I had stolen from him over the years. He stood up and walked towards the exit of my room, in this case the door.

"Human, you, your father, and the Gaz are a rare breed among the sniveling drones of this accursed planet. Believe Zim when he says your goal will not be accomplished."

My head hung low at the thought of his words. Zim voiced my thoughts, my fears hat the world is beyond saving.

"But you did accomplish one thing Dib…"

I looked up at him, his backed turn to me with one claw on thee door knob on his way out.

"Zim understands.. Zim understands all too well your compelling nature urged by the memory of your maternal unit. Well, the memory anyway." Zim said. He turned his head slightly to look at me. "All the more reason you should let this world be crushed by the hands of Zim. At this point it is now inevitable." He left my room and closed the door behind him.

I walked towards my bed and lied down. "What does he mean 'At this point'?"

_Tallest P.O.V._

Purple and Red were in their quarters. Red sat quietly at a map of the universe known to Irkens and was at work charting destinations for their voyage. Purple stood in the mirror adjusting his tallest attire to ensure he was in order for the speech they were to give the troops.

"What are you up to Red?"

"Only plotting coordinates for our stops."

Red spun in the chair to face Purple. "Wanna hear my findings?"

Purple rolled his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Sure Red."

Red squeaked with enthusiasm and turned back to face the map. Using a few buttons on the U-atlas (Univeral Atlas) console he formed the map into a spherical area that embodied all of the planets known to the database.

"Alright, Thus far we are in control of a meager 26.7% of the universe as we know it."

"How do you control 0.7% of a planet." Purple asked

"What if the other 0.3% was blown to oblivion?"

Purple stared at Red confusion plainly written on his face.

"Nevermind. Please continue."

"Yes, well, that 26.7% is under our control. Now, mind you the A-Unit squad has made a number of courses that they will take in order to conquer the first, second, and third sectors. These sectors have a minimum three planet population with a cumulative number of forty sectors. It will take a bit of time for victory to be achieved with a single invader per sector."

"To begin with, A-Unit is completely confidential and unknown to the rest of the universe including our own invaders, but to take it further, you and I will capture planets under the radar as well. Our destinations are plotted on the map and we set out the exact moment that A-Unit departs."

"Well done Red. You've out done my plan for Impending Doom One." Purple said greatly satisfied.

"But how will Zim be dealt with?" Red asked. Purple chuckled to himself at the mention of Zim.

"Zim is now a risible matter. Unit-B8369C is on her way to retrieve the cargo and dispose of him."

"Good to know." Red said.

Red walked towards the mirror, and shifted the collar of his ceremonial robe. He then turned to face Purple again.

"Ready?"

"Lets go." Purple said.

They both walked towards the door and after it opened they both bowed to the audience of twenty or so Irken elite soldiers, and loyal applause.

"Dear soldiers, glory is at hand!" Red exclaimed.

_Zim P.O.V._

My productivity has been beyond comprehension this week! The base is spic and span, I've developed weapon upgrades for Gir, and I've finally repaired those glitching gnome security droids. They were set to vaporize intruders and prancing life forms. Who the hell came up with that?

Lab energy levels are working at 83% efficiency, the highest since I arrived on this rock. I put down the work summary for this week and rested my achy muscles. The lab was up and running again, I have a new scheme to assert my dominance over these earth monkeys and at the moment I'm planning to make Gir less Gir-ish and more obedient I couldn't help but smile at my progress.

"Hello Zim."

I spun in my chair, startled by the familiar voice of the past. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Tak." I stood up, prepared for a fight.

She wasn't in her invader uniform to my surprise. She wore a deep indigo dress with purple markings present on all sides of the dress.

"I see you have had a change in wardrobe as well," she said.

I was wearing a black and white shirt that read "Redemption" in the old english font, black pants, and white and black DC sneakers.

"Love the shirt by the way." She said nonchalantly.

"Why are you here Tak?"

"We're all searching for redemption in a way aren't we?"

"Answer Zim."

She chuckled lightly. "Wow Zim, not in the mood to accept compliments? What's the occasion?"

She was pissing me off. I released my pak legs and had them hover over her, silently threatening her life.

"Enough Tak! State your business!"

She twirled her foot on the lab floor, hands behind her back looking innocent.

"Just to say hello Zim. And, well, to ask you for a favor."

"A favor?"

She stepped out of the shadows of the lab and came a little closer to me. Underneath her left eye was a black number one.

"Yes a favor. You see, I need a bit of your blood…"

"Zim's blood." I said dumbfounded.

"Yes. You see Zim, the tallest want to make sure that they don't encounter another case like yours. So they sent me to acquire a vial of blood so that they can isolate what makes you such an abnormal case. Maybe a gene that cultivates disloyalty?"

" Fuck you!"

"Now now…" Tak pulled out a syringe.

'Be a good boy and gimme some blood."

I slammed my pak legs down around her, simultaneously raising myself directly above.

"Leave! Now!"

She didn't even flinch. She bent over and stuck the syringe into the lab floor needle first.

'No can do." She said then leaped upwards. I saw her coming. But my reaction time was off. She shoved a knee into my face and the impact sent my back into the ceiling. As gravity was pulling down on her, she felt the need to pull me along for the ride. As she fell, my foot was in her grasp and the ceiling crumbled as I was ripped from its confines.

I had to act fast. With all my might, I threw my foot downward, praying that it connects with something that would cause her excruciating pain. It caught her on the jaw. She let go of me, and just my luck, flipped towards my computer, landing without a hitch.

I juggled my self towards her using the pak legs and she, keeping a close eye on me, typed a command into my computer. Within seconds the siren signaling the presence of an intruder was echoing through the base. Tak stood at the keyboard, awaiting some ironic mishap that would gain her the advantage in our fight, but to no avail.

"Something wrong tak?" I asked mockingly

She gritted her teeth, dashing towards me. A flying kick to my face was avoided with a quick roll. I retracted my pak legs and stood my ground.

"Really Zim? Do you think you can stand hand-to-hand combat with me?"

I rushed her without responding. A right jab connected with her face but I missed the left hook. She ducked it, returning a two piece to my gut and followed with a right uppercut. I staggered backwards, but I was far from beaten.

"Awww, what's the matter Zim? Why are your eyes turning Red?"

I smirked and jumped right back into the action. An over head elbow scraped air, but a jumping knee hit her squarely in the chest. I heard her struggling to take in air and decided to end this bout.

Using what I had learned from the combat program "UFC", I pulled her into a muay thai clinch, and brutally bombarded her body with a barrage of blows. She was trying to back out of my grasp, unfamiliar with this form of combat, so I gave her what she wanted. I maneuvered her to the eastern wall of the lab then with great force head butted her. Reflexes made her put her hands to her face to avoid further facial damage and then I struck. A powerful round house kick sent her flying towards the wall, the most painful sounding grunt escaping her throat.

At that point, I realized that there was blood dripping from my brow and my right eye. My lip was busted as well, but I will tend to my injuries later. I approached Tak's body, still on the floor not making too many movements. She was breathing pretty heavily.

"You… you beat me?"

"I know. Marvelous, am I not?" I said looming over her.

"But you're an incompetent fool! You can't beat me!" She screamed at me, slowly rising to her feet.

"Flattery will get you no where." I said turning my back. I marched to the weapons compartment adjacent to the super computer hardrive. From its confines I removed a P-19 pistol and then did an about face. I slowly waltzed my way back to Tak who was leaning on the wall attempting to regain her balance.

"What's that for?" she asked motioning towards my weapon. I raised with my right hand, about two feet away from her face.

"Oh, you know. Scaring strangers, killing vermin, ending the life of a long time enemy. That sort of thing."

"Wait!" she screamed.

I was intrigued. Was the great Tak going to beg for mercy from Zim?

"Let me go Zim." She pleaded. She had an open outstretched hand to me and her face turned away. Pitiful.

I closed the distance between her and I by about a foot. "And why I exactly would I do that?" I inquired. Tak was now bending beneath the mighty power that is Zim. To observe her squirming was quite enjoyable.

"You won't gain anything from killing me. You'll only lose a fellow Irken." She said, that pleading look in her eye beginning to annoy me.

"Zim would also be losing an enemy, an assassin, and a genuine thorn in his side."

She grew quiet at my last remark. I had decided that I had had enough fun.

"Leave." I said, gun still pinned in her direction. She began limping towards the elevator first staring at me then towards the exit. I let her walk about four feet before I fired. The syringe that was to contain my blood shattered mere inches away from her and she jumped, startled by the sudden noise. She turned to look at me, fear in her eyes.

"Next time, I won't miss." I said. "Understood?"

She nodded her head then limped towards the elevator to leave my laboratory.

**It just went down, but don't think that this is the end! There is still more to come and I hope everyone enjoys every moment! Blaze 4 life! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**What's up everyone! Blaze is back with the next chapter of Neos Rising, and I am SO sorry for the long wait. Put basically, life happened. Anywho let us continue through my imagination and discover who this Neos is. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim.**

_Gaz P.O.V._

I was on my way to Zim's house and too excited to care about why. Zim actually invited me over! I hadn't the slightest clue of what I should wear, so I went fishing through my wardrobe to find something to impress the little green thorn in my brother's side. I tried to go with colors familiar to Zim when I had finally made my choice. I had on a black shirt with the skull from "The Punisher" on it, black jeans and my boots, both dyed with a slight red tint and red glitter, and finally, my hair had red and black streaks in it. I can't wait to see his reaction.

While I was walking through his yard gate I could see that his front door was left ajar. I opened the door, expecting to see Zim ranting about how awesome he is. I love that about him. His confidence is through the roof simply because he knows who he is. He takes it overboard sometimes but lately he's been less gloaty.

I walked inside and looked around a bit and noticed there was some kind of cloud of dust mystifying his living room.

Out of nowhere, there was this huge hole in the floor, and I was about to fall into it. I had tried to maintain my balance, but failed miserably and fell into the deep darkness. I landed ass first on something that didn't quite feel like the floor. I just sat there for a few minutes, taking in my surroundings.

"Gaz…" a voice faintly whispered.

I tried to look through the darkness but saw no one. I recognized Zim's lab, a lot more cleaned up than the last time I was here. Minus all of the dust and debris from the ceiling of course.

"Gaz…" the voice said again.

"What?" I answered.

"Could you please get off of Zim?"

I looked down and saw Zim completely sprawled beneath me. I quickly scrambled to my feet and helped him up, too embarrassed to be verbally expressed.

"Thank you" he said sounding a little peeved.

He looked me up and down, and then smirked. I turned my face away, lest he see me flustered.

"You do not illuminate pure hatred today Gaz-human."

"Thanks," I said as low as possible. I wasn't really sure if that was a compliment.

"More to the point though Gaz, Zim has invited you over to his base to discuss some matters of urgency."

He marched over to the elevator.

"Come." he said.

I walked into the elevator and the doors closed behind me.

"To begin," he said turning to face me, "You now are aware that I have been banished from the Irken Empire."

He looked as though he were awaiting some kind of confirmation, so I nodded my head yes.

"Well now I want to inform you that Tak paid me a little visit last night."

"Tak?"

"Yes. She was saying something about needing my blood for the Tallests to run some tests."

"Did you give it to her?" I asked

He didn't answer. The elevator stopped and we stepped out into the living room from the bathroom entrance. He sat down on the couch and beckoned me to sit next to him. I complied. He grabbed the remote off of the coffee table and pressed a few buttons. A big screen descended over the television that was facing us. He pressed another button on the remote and a video began to play on the screen. Zim and Tak were talking at first, then they started fighting and Zim came out on top.

"I didn't know you could fight." I said moderately amazed.

"I trained extensively on Irk." he said proudly.

Zim had her pinned with a gun. I couldn't believe he was about to end the fight like this. Wicked!

"What the hell?" I exclaimed.

Zim was letting her go. She was walking into the elevator. She left!

"You didn't kill the bitch?" I screamed.

"No. No I didn't kill her."

"Well why the fuck not?"

"I… don't quite know."

I was astonished to say the least. I began rubbing my temples. This didn't make any sense. I was beginning to get enraged. And when I get enraged someone is hurt until I am thoroughly satisfied. Zim let Tak live. Zim. The alien destruction machine that would vaporize a squirrel for coming in his general vicinity.

"Do you like her?" I asked. I instantly covered my mouth afterwards.

"What?" he said looking confused.

"Well, that's what I thought it might be. Why else would you let her live?"

"Look," he laughed, "we have connections in our past but none of which contain romantic strains."

He walked back and forth between the kitchen entrance and the bathroom elevator to his base.

"I very well don't know what the problem is."

He picked up the remote and pressed rewind the video back to the point where started kicking her ass.

"There." he said pointing at himself in the video. He went over to the screen and laid a claw on his own image. He dragged his fingers across the screen, turning the camera angle, and then double tapped his face enlarging it.

"Look" he said.

I stared at the screen for several seconds, then look at him.

"Your eyes."

"Yes." he said. He turned to me, eyes wide and filled with what he said he didn't have the capacity to feel. Fear.

"Something within Zim is changing. Changing my thoughts, my actions, my choices, everything!"

He started pacing again, murmuring something to himself.

"Zim, maybe you just need some sleep." I suggested.

He turned to me and looked terrible for some odd reason. He was a pale vomit green, his antennae drooped and his eyes were beginning to bleed. They were turning a bright red, much brighter than they were in the video.

"Yes, a little sleep should be beneficial."

He then proceeded to collapse onto the floor. I frantically rushed to his side near the bathroom and searched his pockets, tears welling up in my eyes at the sight of someone so powerful lying helpless and defenseless. I pulled out his cell, and called my brother all the while sobbing and praying that Zim would be okay.

_Dib P.O.V._

Zim's been asleep for a couple of weeks now. It's been more quiet than usual with him out of commission. It's not very enjoyable and Gaz, strangely enough agreed with my statement that Zim just has to wake up. I'll be damned if I have to go another two weeks without his annoying ranting and raving coupled with empty threats of skinning me alive and using my entrails to skip rope. Weird thing to miss huh?

Gaz and I have made several attempts to wake him up, even going as far as getting GIR to sing one of his obnoxious bacon songs. Biggest mistake in life. My ears began to bleed and Gaz attempted to destroy him with an EMP and some C4. We only survived because I disabled the bomb.

At the time, Gaz and I were sitting at home looking over the results from several blood tests we ran on Zim.

"The machine says he doesn't have any diseases. Any human ones anyway." Gaz said.

"For his blood type there's a picture of a teddy bear." I pointed out in mock astonishment. Gaz stared at the fluffy teddy bear wearing kitten pajamas, then through her packet of test results into the air.

"Human technology is pitiful" she moaned sounding defeated.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Hey, Gaz…"

She turned her head towards me, leaning back onto the cushy couch.

"Why are you helping Zim?"

She looked taken aback by the question. She turned her gaze away from me and looked around the room as if she were having a panic attack.

"Gaz?"

"Why are you helping him?" she yelled at me as if in retaliation to my question. Whiling retaliating, she pointed a menacing knife shaped finger at me.

"Aren't you two like mortal enemies?"

I clasped my hands together and twiddled my thumbs.

"Well, Zim is the only one that ever paid any attention to me, besides mom. He's the only person that's ever been anything like a friend. So I wanted to make him more 'friend' than 'like'."

She sat there eyes squinted, apparently pondering my words.

"Whatever "she said finally. She stood up and began picking up the loose papers from her packet. I stood up and walked to our backyard to grab my trench coat. It was raining yesterday, the day I decided to catch big foot and some ghosts in the act of stealing goodies from the local convenience store. They got away, I got soaked, and our dryer has been broken forever. I can repair alien space craft, but just can't seem to get the ins and outs of a simple earth dryer. It's not even an alien dryer. Just a plain dryer. I threw it on and felt happy to be back in balance with myself.

Noon was fast approaching and I needed to go check on Zim and make sure he was okay. I jogged up the stairs and went into my room to put on my boots. The door slammed behind me and I turned to quite the horrid sight.

"Tak?"

She was wearing a black dress with a part on the side allowing me to see up her thigh.

"Been awhile Dib."

Tak strutted over to me, swinging her hips with every step. I, admittedly, was mesmerized by her beauty. She was stunning; curves in the right places, a beautiful angular face, and a great pair of breast. I silently cursed the female anatomy as she slowly made her way to me. She backed me into my wall between my file cabinet, and the window that Zim broke weeks before.

"What's the matter Dib? Not happy to see me?"

Her breasts were touching me right below my chest and she had put on the most innocent smile she could muster. I still saw the charisma, smugness, and bloodlust in her immaculate eyes.

"My how you've grown…." she said looking me up and down.

"Yeah, we humans get a lot taller over the years."

"I wasn't talking about your height" she whispered seductively. She winked at me.

I began to blush while she walked over to sit upon my bed.

"Wait a minute, how can you even tell how-?"

She interrupted me with her giggling.

"It's all in the eyes." she said fluttering hers at me. "We Irkens have very detailed eyesight traits, seeing colors other races can't and sometime subtle features of the body."

I began buttoning my trench coat immediately when I realized where she was staring.

"Anyway, I came bearing a word of caution." She stood up but didn't move from that spot.

"Stay away from Zim." She demanded, leering at me with silent intensity.

"Why" I asked. "So you can kill him behind my back?"

She looked at me very seriously now.

"Believe me when I tell you he is becoming very dangerous. To your race and mine. This is only for the best, trust me on this one."

Trust she says. She's a comedian.

She turned to walk out of the room just as quickly as she showed up.

"Oh. One more thing before I go." She walked back towards me, grabbed onto my belt, pulling me forward and extremely close to her. She tippy toed and stole a kiss from me. Her lips were soft, her wonderful chest softer, and her grip on me unrelenting. Then out of nowhere, she yanked my jeans with so much force that the belt and the waist of my pants broke in several places.

"Try not to where your clothes so tight. You have to let 'it' breathe" she whispered in my ear.

Then just like that she was gone. I don't know if she teleported or if I froze and she walked but she was gone.

"Gaz!"

I went underneath my bed and pulled out my stash hidden in a black suit case.

"Gaz!" I bellowed again.

From the case I pulled out an array of plasma rifles, blaster pistols, and blade type weaponry. I rushed out of my room arms armed to the brim, all the while trying to keep my pants from falling below my butt.

"We're in a shit load of trouble Gaz!"

**And now the release of chapter nine marks my return to posting for my story. I once again apologize for not posting the way I should have and not coming back for so long. Anyway, tell me what you think. Still interesting? Did I lose my edge? Review Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! God Bless ^_^**

**Blaze4Life!**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's been a hell of a long time since I've updated, and I cant expect you to still be interested in the story, but I told myself that I would not be one of those people that doesn't finish a fanfic when I start it. It's not like I don't want to write it, I've actually been continuing the story line in my notebooks. Thing is I'm in college, working, and other life shit that really isn't your concern. But I'm back, so on with the show!**

_Zim P.O.V._

They're here, I can feel it. She thought that the first clone would be enough, but she was gravely mistaken. Zim is a force to be reckoned with and the tallest will realize this after my plan is enacted.

Whatever has happened to me has changed me drastically. My fighting skills, my knowledge base, my strategic abilities, and even my speech (if only slightly) have been altered, and you'd think Tak would realize this after her first clone's defeat. After waking up, I felt odd, different in a sense. I ran some tests, and it seems Zim's body was coping with the change taking place, thus my pak caused me to act off of impulse and then eventually shut down to complete the process. Whatever it is has made me even more amazing.

But for the time being, this group of soldiers needs to be dealt with. Sitting at the computer on the western wall of the lab, virtually all corners and crevices are visible to me. As I suspected, there are clones positioned throughout the lab. Twon in the air vent above me, Three ducking behind discarded engine turbines on the southern wall. Another attempting to cloak herself near the elevator, apparently guarding the exit. I can hear two on the upper level of my base, and two more sneaking in the backdoor.

Sneaking in? They've occupied the area, why are they sneaking in? Unless its not Tak's clone troop but Dib and Gaz. I guess it's time to act.

I slowly and cautiously stand up and get down on one knee. Zim removes a fake tile in the floor and pulls out of the small storage space a 9 mm pistol. Something of a souvenir to remind me of the time I was threatened by a hyooman for moneys I did not have. Not the best weapon of choice, but it'll do for now.

I replaced the tile ever so steadily, and prepared to make my my move. After a mental countdown, I raised the pistol towards the air vent and fired two rounds. I heard the sounds of gun fire behind me but I was already one step ahead of them. I took off towards the elevator, firing and hitting the Tak clone on guard. My aim's improved as well to my satisfaction. The clone squad cursed me as they fired their weapons only to see the elevator doors close with me inside.

I was ready, more ready than I've ever been in my life. I bounced on my toes, fidgeting helplessly. As I neared the upper level of my base I checked the cartridge of the pistol. Three bullets left. It may be enough as long as Dib and Gaz are able to hold them off for a second or two.

I stepped out of my toilet elevator, the sounds of battle still fresh in the air. My house was a mess. My table's flipped over, my monkey picture shatter, and my beloved couch ripped to oblivion. There were bullet holes everywhere and in the most unnecessary places. I was perplexed concerning the matter of my toaster having blazing laser holes in them. Even more so, why exactly are there holes in my ceiling when the enemy was parallel to their position?

Dib and Gaz weren't dead yet to my surprise. Dib and I have had our squabbles, nut he's never displayed such prowess before. I hadn't a clue that Gaz had any combat experience what so ever, but she looked as if she would kill you for less.

They were fighting Tak clones using machete like blade weaponry and strapped to their backs were Irken lasers. They were of my design, built five years ago when I 156 years old. The big headed worm monkey must have stolen them from me when Zim had his back turned. The tak clones were using what appeared to be Borgian rapiers, likely modified by Tak. I couldn't tell what to expect from them by simply looking at them.

Dib dodged a clean thrust to his heart and countered with a downward elbow the clones eye. It screeched in pain and attempted to back pedal but instead came to meet with the wall near my shattered television. I took the chance, raised the pistol, and fired. Brains stained the wall.

"What the hell?" Dib yelped.

He looked around and caught sight of me stepping out of the bathroom.

"Zim! You're okay!"

"No time! The clones below will come up any second now!"

Gaz was still engaging the other Tak clone and she appeared to be toying with it. Cold hearted hyoomans. Dib ran over to join the fight and the siblings began dominating the lone clone without any problems. It was on the defensive, moving continuously to keep out of harm's way. Dib swung his blade high going for the kill. The clone ducked, only to feel the pain of Gaz's knee getting acquainted with its face. It fell on its back, unconscious. Gaz thrust her weapon into the chest of the clone, forcefully removed it with the sights and sounds of gruesome gory deliciousness, and she stepped over to the dib-thing and myself.

"So are you alright?" she asked Zim.

"Zim fares well, but there are another three or clones on their way up."

"Why the hell are there so many Taks here? What do they want?" Dib panicked.

"They're clones." Gaz said.

"And as far as what they want, Zim only has a hunch." I said.

"For now, we need to get more weaponry to neutralize the remaining clone FILTH!"

Dib immediately waltzed over to the overturned table with a smug grin on his face and flung it to the side out of the way, revealing a number of swords, rifles and miniguns.

"That'll do." I said matter of factly.


	11. Chapter 11

**UGH! So much homework! But continue I must! Another chapter I've just been itching to get posted. I hope you enjoy.**

_Tallest P.O.V._

"Alpha unit has successfully departed and is beginning their mission." Purple stated reading from a hologram delivered to him.

"Then so must we." Red said, strapping on a belt with some sort of carrying case that sat below his abdominal area.

"Umm….Red. What is that?" Purple asked.

Red looked down at his little satchel like bag then back at Purple.

"What? It's a Pak Plus!" he exclaimed with a wide grin. "It's extra space for when your pak has none!"

Purple closed the hologram message with an expression of disgust.

"That is the dumbest idea ever!"

"But I made it myself…" Red whined.

Purple pointed a menacing finger at Red and vigorously gritted his teeth, but in the end, simply sighed heavily to himself.

"Bring a few along. Maybe we can sell them on the planets we visit."

Red had a grin stretched across his face from ear to ear (you know… if they had ears). He walked into their closet and from a large green trunk removed two armfuls of his new invention.

"They'll just love it Purple! You'll see!" he squealed happily.

"I'm sure they will Red." Purple turned towards his cluttered desk to continue writing notes for red, to ensure every detail of the mission at hand was completed without a hitch. He didn't notice Red carrying a container of pinkish liquid, filling each individual Pak Plus full in a side compartment of the devices.

"I'm sure they will," Purple said smiling.

_Zim P.O.V._

We fended off the remaining Tak clones. Difficult as it was, I felt that the enemy was restraining themselves. Holding back if you will.

My living room was in ruins. My allies and I (quote, unquote) were injured to some degree, and we were all exhausted. Dib stood leaning against the bullet filled wall where my monkey picture previously hung in all its magnificence. He was huffing and puffing, trying to regain his composure. Heh heh, weak human. Zim was tired as well, but I wouldn't dare make it apparent to onlookers, not to mention that my recovery rate is much higher than that of a humans.

Gaz seemed a bit winded too, yet she hadn't broken a sweat. This female human is quite amazing. I would almost consider her slightly equal to Zim if she was Irken. But alas, the unstoppable, impenetrable wall of a death machine that is Zim is simply too amazing. It's not her fault.

"Um… Zim?" Dib squeaked

I nearly growled at him. "What is it worm? Do you not see that I am basking in my great Zimminess?"

Gaz stared at me and I stared right back. Her expression was one of horror and fear, and Dib was sweating a great deal. My face felt wet and I could hear droplets of some liquid falling nearby. The room began… spinning. The floor seemed to jump off of the… floor and smack me on the head. I felt dizzy, the room continued to spin. Is this what accomplishment feels like? God must have been doing Zim a solid by putting Dib-worm there to foil my plots. This succeeding shit sucks.

Dib appeared to be yelling at me, screaming for me to do something. Hyooman mouths are quite difficult to read.

Gaz smacked him on his big head and pointed him in the direction of my kitchen, barking some order using her usual scowl. When Dib left, she turned towards me. To my surprise, her expression softened and I could see her wonderfully colored magenta eyes. Or was that color supposed to brown. I don't know. Zim's eyes see so many things, I've lost track of what these humans call them. Tears seemed to well up in her eyes but she made a point of quickly wiping them away before her brother returned. Peculiar young lady, that Gaz. Is it possible she's not as cold hearted as she seems? Dib arrived with an armful of rags and a cup full of some liquid. Gaz yelled at him and promptly slugged him in the face. Nope, she's pretty cold hearted.

I was fading in and out of consciousness. One moment I'm in the bullet ridden living room of my base, next thing I know I'm in Dib's home. They are in possession of Irken weaponry, Dib's holding a TK-60 plasma rifle and his sister wielding two P-19 machine pistols. I assumed a battle would soon ensue. I made an effort to sit up and take arms against our common enemy, whoever it may be. Too much though. For once, Zim feels aware of physical limitations. I feel as though something is hindering me from pressing onward.

"Proper preparations have not been mad," some voice whispered. "It is not yet time."

It's not yet time? Gaz and Dib. I loked up and faintly saw them sprinting through the doorway.

"They need me.." I told the voice.

"Just a little longer." It said slowly. "Just a little rest and you may continue on. Trust in me Zim."

"Who….are you?"

"I'm sorry. But I am the cause of your suffering. I am the father of hatred and yet the bringer of piece in the Irken empire. I have lived for so long, and I will surely outlive the Irken empire and all of its successors. I will help you Zim. You will know victory and laugh in the face of defeat. You will hold the universe in the palm of your claw and dictate it as you see fit. Until then sleep my child."

I feel heavy after hearing the voice affirm a future with me in in power, me calling the shots. As exhausted as I am, I am at the same time elated. I conceded to fatigue in favor of resting, putting trust un the voice in the back of my head.

Zim will rule.


	12. Chapter 12

**Konnichiwa! What's going on readers? Back with another chapter, and I'm finally getting to where I wanted this story to go. Please enjoy! And to ngrey651, thanks for pointing out the obvious. Of course Zim's a douche; dude's got an inflated ego. But have you heard the saying every dog has his day? Trust me; great things are in store for Dib. Thanks for reading. ^.^**

_Tak P.O.V._

"Mimi…"

I lay on the floor calling out to my absent SIR unit. Moaning and groaning as I pull myself back into to the chair that sat before the C.C.S. (Clone Control Station). That damned T.C.H. (Thought Control Helmet) depletes energy rapidly considering how few clones I've made thus far. But giving up is not an option. I must make more to capture that blasted Zim!

"Damn you Zim…" I mumbled to myself. "Just die…"

Tears welled up in my eyes before I threw my head back and screamed in anguish.

"JUST DIE!"

_Gaz P.O.V._

"Die, die, die!" I yelled running and gunning down Tak clones. Big headed Dib was on the roof picking them off with a sniper rifle of some sort. With these Irken hand guns, I blasted round after round relishing the bloodshed.

The street was filled with cars from incoming traffic and dozens of Tak clones. It was almost funny when Dib spazzed about a "Frickin Army" on our doorstep. I just see an opportunity to put that Irken bitch out of her misery a multitude of times.

I'm standing on top of a red mustang's hood, the screams of the clone I'm shooting blending almost harmoniously with the old man in the driver seat of said mustang. It seems that for every clone I kill there are two waiting to take its place. Out of nowhere, a white light flashed and I was flung a few yards away by some kind of explosion. I can hear my quickened heart beat in my ears, the rest of the world on mute like as if it were a television. I'm struggling heavily to stand when I begin to feel something lifting me up and supporting me. To my left my stupid older brother is yelling something at me, something stupid most likely. When I begin to tune back in to the sounds of the world, noise from every direction bombarded my ears. My blurred vision was clearing and I looked around at the horrid scene. The red mustang with the shrieking old man was blown sky high, along with some vehicles nearby. There were holes blown into houses and cars over turned. The blood of innocent (and idiotic) spectators painted the asphalt of our street.

"What the hell did all thi-?"

"Holy SHIT!"

Dib threw me onto his shoulder and dove maybe six feet away. Not even a second later, I heard the sounds of fire and clanking metal. Probably another exploding car. Dib tucked and rolled to his feet with me still in his grasp, and took off running. Hanging onto his shoulder I had full view of what scared him shitless. At that precise moment I began to worry.

"Please get better Zim…"

_Zim P.O.V._

Silence. Nothingness. Emptiness. My subconscious. Zim was not but a floaty floating THING inside his own mind, left with nothing but my thoughts. Scary stuff. Every now and then I would hear the sounds of my pak processing something that may or may not aid in making Zim more amazingly gifted.

I've called out to that seemingly clairvoyant voice several times and I've yet to receive a response. I know not the reason I am receiving assistance from him, her, or it, but I will gladly and TRIUMPHANTLY accept it.

After what felt like hours later, I could hear this annoying beeping sound. I looked around to find its source, but saw nothing only the white expanse of my mind.

"Hello Zim."

The voice returned, only this time with a physical body. He is an Irken. A tall Irken. Taller than the tallest. He has the mark of the elite on his forehead in bright red instead of the violet and pink of the rest of the race.

He wore a black coat and a scouter, the coat covering the lower half of his face. And the scouter on his left eye. Most peculiar though, this Irken had wings. Not wings of an Angel, but wings of a bat, demonic wings.

He illuminated purity in a sense, be it pure evil or pure kindness, this Irken was the physical embodiment of some ideal. Zim couldn't put his claw on it.

The towering Irken took a few steps towards Zim. Zim still floating in was astounded by the sight.

Zim couldn't respond. How could he? The perturbed Irken paled in comparison to the behemoth he shared this literal "mental" space with.

"It is nearly complete. Are you ready?"

Zim did his best to properly float himself into a more heroic meaningful stance. Epic fail. All of his twisting and turning resulted in a most embarrassed Zim mooning his guest. But flustered as he was, his readiness had not diminished.

"Zim will crush his adversaries and assert himself to be ruler."

The humongous Irken stared at Zim with quiet intensity. If Irkens had the physiological capability to sweat, Zim would be soaked as he silently floated before his visitor. The heat of the mysterious coat wearing figure glare was quite unbearable.

After what seemed like hours of that penetrating look digging into Zim's soul, the Irken exhaled.

"Good. I'm sure you'll do quite well."

Zim could hear a smile on the Irkens voice. Strange, Irkens of the empire only know anger, hatred, and conquest.

"Indeed Zim, the universe is yours for the taking. Yours to rule."

As he spoke, the owner of the cryptic mind numbing voice turned to walk away. After four to five steps, he stopped mid step and turned his head slightly so that Zim could only see the profile of his face.

"But what kind of ruler you will be is entirely up to you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Yooo. So sorry about the whole disappear off of the face of the earth thing, life happened and I have been a little depressed lately. Lost the motivation to write. Had a big move and I kind of misplaced the notebooks holding this stories chapters so this one is on hold. However, I do have a current idea that I've wanted to do for a while now. I'm gonna go ahead and start posting chapters for that new story. I AM NOT GIVING UP ON**_ NEOS RISING_.


	14. Chapter 14

**UGH! So pissed that I have to rewrite all these chapters for Neos, but I guess I can try and make them better, you know, innovate what I had originally. Meh, I just hope that people are still willing to read. ;_;**

_DIB pov_

Are you fucking serious?! This is just too much!

"Stop thinking out loud and shoot!" Gaz screamed from atop my shoulder.

I hastily pointed whatever gun I'm holding ahead of me, and fired like my life depended on it (it did). Gaz, was aiming the best she could at the clones that were trailing us and that… thing.

It was a giant mecha. Like I don't know how else to describe it. It's like a fucking gundam with purple irken symbols littering the surface. Every now and then I would glance back just to make sure that the damn thing was real and I wasn't having anxiety induced hallucinations. I did my best to run through the streets, dodging cars, screaming pedestrians, and dead bodies falling from the sky due to the grenades launched from the robot's arm every now and then. Blood covered the asphalt. Looking around I saw my people, dumb as they are being slaughtered by the clones. For what? What is the _damn_ purpose of all of this?

This… this isn't right. This isn't me. I'm the hero of the human race! Sworn protector of the people! What am I doing running from my adversary? Almost immediately after I asked myself that question, I stopped running. The screams of my neighbors, the children, and the elderly filled my ears, and my heart bled. My soul screamed. This isn't happening. Not while I'm here to stop it. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Trembling followed, and my fists clenched until my knuckles turned a pale white.

"Dib what the hell are you doing?" Gaz yelled at me.

I proceeded to put her down in front of me. She had an expression of anger but upon seeing my face, it simply softened. But only a bit.

"Gaz, you go get Zim. We're ending this ordeal. Now!"

She stared into my eyes and all she could do was nod and run in the direction of the school, probably so she can circle around and head back to Zim's house. I turned towards that mechanical monstrosity, a glare slowly forming on my face. The wind blew as the mecha used rocket thrusters to propel itself from its position more than fifty feet away to no more than ten feet from where I stood. I felt like I was in the transformers movie, standing beneath this behemoth glaring at its form. My trench coat blew behind me, revealing a few grenades I grabbed for safe measure. The robot, kneeled slightly, and brought it's head to my level, its entirety the size of my entire body and then some. I was surrounded by Tak clones pointing their weapons at me, and I could hear the sounds of Irken tongues exchanging while laughing ensued.

"Hello Dib."

I smiled slightly. "Hello Tak."

_Gaz pov_

Stupid Dib. Wanting to play the hero. Sending me on by myself. I'm going to doom the big headed idiot the next time I see him.

I weaved in and out of the hall ways of the school as I fired at clones pursuing me. I just wanted to but enough space between me and them for me to double back and head for Zim's house. But it turns out the ugly bastards were more persistent than I thought. I kicked in the double doors to the gym and dove behind the bleachers. After less than thirty seconds, four Tak clones rushed in behind me. They were obviously on high alert and I couldn't blame them. I hated Tak, and I was honestly enjoying dropping anything that resembled her, i.e. her clones. They slowly and cautiously creep into the gym, my eyes on them the entire time. I was maybe thirteen feet from the double doors they came through and I was waiting for my chance to dash back into the hallway. They spoke to each other in their native tongue for two or three minutes before, to my lament, they began shooting everything. The stage near the basket ball court, the mats that the cheerleaders used to practice, and you guessed it, the bleachers. They were getting dangerously close to my set as they circled the entire gym, one clone at each exit keeping watch for suspicious activity. Shit, what do I do? I'm gonna have to fight but they outnumber me. I wasn't prepared for this.

Right before the clone was gonna open fire on my bleachers, a fifth clone walked in, barked orders pointing at each of them individually and then marched out. The clones that were originally behind me ran right behind her to carry out whatever task they were assigned. I sighed in relief. Too fucking close. I stood up and slowly walked towards the double doors. I peeked out of the doors looking for any signs of life, but it seemed that the hallways were empty. Odd. I ran towards the school exit, and caught sight of the last few clones leaving the building. What the hell is going on here?

I anxiously waited for five more minutes before heading back out of the school building and running as fast as I could behind the remnants of homes in our neighborhood, sneaking to Zim's house. I hope that they aren't leaving because they got a hold of him…

_Zim pov_

Zim couldn't believe his eyes. This was so wrong. The destruction, the blood shed, the fire raging throughout the homes of these pathetic humans. All of that was entirely acceptable. But this, this hurts. I stepped outside of my base to come face to face with Dib. It was actually quiet outside. The sound of humans groaning was carried by the winds and the fire causing explosion every now and then was heard. Other than that silence. Behind Dib stood maybe one hundred clones. My eyes were wide with surprise, but something told me I know already what this was.

A cout. A rebellion. Dib's separation from me. From Gaz. From his family. From earth.

He must have been able to read my gaze. He slowly shook his head.

"You've got it all wrong Zim. This is for earth. This is for my mother."

"Shut it human… just shut up!" I screamed as I pulled a gun on the human. On the one person I considered a true ally. My first real friend.

He didn't flinch.

"Not now Zim. Not yet. Tak knows that all though she caught you off guard, you are too much for her to handle right now. So she'll return another time, with more clones and me leading the attack."

That last part stung. I was frozen. What was this feeling I felt in the pit of my squeedily-spooch. Hatred, anger, rage. My face began to burn suddenly. Dib's face softened a bit, then looked away. I was crying. This feeling was sadness. I felt like absolute shit.

"Goodbye Zim."

He kneeled and pressed a button on his boots, as did all the Tak clones, and took off into the sky flying west where I bet that damned Tak has an Earth base established already. I dropped my gun on the porch, opened what was left of my door, and went inside.

Twenty minutes later, Gaz showed up, winded and breathing heavily.

"Where's Dib?" she asked.

I looked at her and she gasped. My face was scarred by the tears I shed the entire time that I sat on this couch, head in my hands. The scar bled, and I was okay with it. Totally okay with. I didn't want to feel anything but the pain. No emotion, no thought, only the pain that I am now growing accustomed too.

"Zim…" she whispered stepping towards me.

"Gaz-human… you won't leave Zim as well…. Will you?"

She paused unable to comprehend what I was saying then all at once it must have dawned on her. The clones being gone. Me still at my base. Dib missing. Her lip quivered as she fought emotion.

"No Zim. I won't leave you."

**Sucks right? I recall a certain review saying that they thought it was so wrong that everything was working out for Zim, so I wrote this little twist in to show that not everything is right as rain in IZ land. Comment and review PLZ! It only gets better!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I noticed review recently that was unsatisfied with my plot twist. I'm going to go ahead just put it out there that I planned on doing that from the beginning, so there's no need to blame the reviewer that expressed that they wanted to see a little bit more of someone other than Zim making big moves. Trust me, its Kool. Just keep paying attention to the story.**

_Dib Pov_

Walking into Tak's earth base, I was astonished to find so much equipment. There were voot cruisers in her already ridiculously huge warehouse disguised space. A LOT of voot cruisers. I surveyed the entire base from the entrance. That is, before I was shoved in by one of the clones speaking Irken. I picked up a few words of their strange alien dialect from Zim whenever I pestered him enough. The clone commanded me to report to the main communicator located behind the mass transport ship. That must be how they transported so many clones without more voots. I walked slowly past the transport, and there on the wall I saw the lone super computer waiting on a screen with Tak's name highlighted. In Irken obviously. I hesitantly pressed what appeared to be the enter key on the foreign computer keyboard. Tak popped up, laughing maniacally. I was almost frightened. She looked sick. Her lush green skin was reduced to a pale mucus color. Her eyes were half lidded. Her chest heaved as she struggled to catch her breath and I swear I could hear her wheezing.

I gave her a second to catch her breath. She stared at me, I couldn't tell the emotion she was trying to put into me. Fear maybe. I wasn't afraid. It's part of my plan. People that know me, (I'm talking to YOU readers) know that betrayal isn't my style. I wanted to speak to Tak. Face to face. I stared up at the computer screen, trench coat drenched over me haphazardly, focused on finding out what the hell the deal was with this sudden attempt on Zim's life. Before Zim being snatched off the face of the earth to be experimented on in some lab somewhere was a dream I fought to see come true. But as far as I'm concerned, he's one of us now, and I'll help him anyway I can. And right now, that means hearing what Tak wants to do with Zim's blood.

_Massive pov_

The whole of the massive was quiet. Every invader at work, typing, transmitting, receiving, snacking, or writing something. In the smeet laboratory, in the records room. A lone worker drone sat silently typing away. On screen, Zim's name was highlighted. Several levels of information was immediately deleted, and all that was left to even recognize Zim as "alive" was his name.

The lone drone nodded in satisfaction. He immediately switched to the forbidden files hidden in hideously encrypted software in an invisible folder in the computers security protected database. The folder was opened. A lone file, also encrypted, was then opened by the lab worker.

" Chronos…" he muttered softly. Time slowly ticked by as he continued to read through this invaders file. On screen it showed the face of the invader, the symbol of the Irken Fallen beneath his right eye and a red jewel in his forehead. Across the picture the word "BANISHED" was clearly and boldly placed.

The lab worker shook with the pain of losing him. Chronos was to be the savior of the empire. The statistically second best Irken invader to ever live. Why would things go oh so wrong in his plans?

"All I want to do is save my people from themselves…" he whispered to no one in particular.

Emotion was strongly influencing him at this point. He stood and began to pace, contemplating on some plan of action.

"I must contact Zim again." He said to himself.

His mind made up, he closed Chronos' file and pulled up Zim's. He scrolled the short distance to the assignment section and took note of the coordinates of planet Earth. It's been so long since he's been to the little planet, he'd forgotten where it was.

Posessing the information he required, he quickly closed the computer browser and continued on his way to sweep or mop something. After all, he must continue pretending that he is indeed a normal Irken. No one can know who he is. Zim's future hangs in the balance as well as the Irken race…

_GAZ pov_

I'm high. Like really high. I took Zim to a party to try and cheer him up (great idea right -_-) and decided that I needed the happy bug to bite me too. That song "Collard Greens" by School Boy Q was being played on the stereo system while people danced and humped each other in the middle of whoever's house we are in right now. The party was jumping. Zim and I were not. He seemed like he was trying to get into it for me, but I could tell that this wasn't his vibe. I grabbed us some drinks and left him alone with his thoughts.

Dib… really left us. He really switched sides. What happened to all that "protect the earth at all costs" bullshit he's been spewing all his life? Keep earth safe, yeah right.

The joint rolled for me by some gawking pot head touches my lips for the tenth time tonight. My high is on a steady stream, or a melancholy mellow. I don't know. I'm blown right now. I'm watching Zim, wearing his invader uniform for the first time in years, stand in the corner alone scowling and talking to himself. What the hell is wrong with him? He should forget about that big headed paranormal freak and try to have some fun for once in his life! Smoke something, get a drink, socialize, hell find a girl and-

My thoughts trailed off at that point. I'm still staring at him, watching how his foot taps on the floor, his scowl hardens every time one of those meat head jocks walk by, and how the hair of his disguise has been styled long and straight. Maybe he doesn't have to necessarily get a girl. Actually I think he's okay standing right there.

He catches sight of me staring at him and his expression softens. I can feel my face growing red with blush. I quickly turn away from him and rush back to the horny pot head. I'm obviously not high enough. I can see him trying hard to see through the simple black tank top I'm wearing to match the black jeans ripped at the knees and my brothers old combat boots. I don't miss him, he just doesn't where them anymore. That's the only reason I'm wearing them.

I rush him for my next joint, being careful to cross my arms, perking my chest a bit and at the same time hiding anything that he could possible catch sight of. If he tries to flirt with me, he's going to be on the receiving end of a doom that surpasses the depths of the deepest, darkest, blackest abyss in hell. Horny bastard.

**REVIEW PLS!**

**I couldv'e updated like three days ago, but I'll be honest, I was being lazy. I was so busy writing poetry for a deviant art I've had forever but never used lol. Check them out!**

**Link:** ** gallery/**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello world. I recall saying i want giving up my story. The show goes on! **

_Zim p.o.v._

I left. Zim couldn't stand the noise clouding my thoughts. The music was too distracting, the smoke bothered my squeedily-spooch, and quite frankly these worm babies are annoying.

A fraction of a second longer in that dump would mean a relapse in invader habits (kill everything, nothing escapes). I trudged outside to get some fresh air. A light breeze played around me, Zim's skin tingling with the cool breeze.

"What do you want from me?!" I screamed towards the sky.

"Is my banishment not enough!? Why plague Zim further!"

An audience collected outside of the party, observing me as i screamed my pains into the night sky. Time was slipping slowly, my pulse in my ear the smell of burning flesh that i found to be my own. I was crying.

Falling to my knees, i slammed my fists into the ground. In moments i felt a hand on my shoulder, a grip that was firm yet comforting. I looked up to see Gaz looking down at me, a ln expression of what appeared to be pity, or some kind of empathy. Simply infuriating these humans! I smacked her hands away, jumping to my feet overcome with rage.

"You pity Zim human? Do you?!"

"Zim, i only-"

"Save it! For all Zim knows, you are plotting to stab my back as well!"

My energy was returning to me in large bursts. Gaz's eyes grew wide with hurt. Onlookers murmured amongst themselves about the scene i was making.

"Did Gaz cheat on Zim?"

"That's what i heard from Stephanie..."

I couldn't care less. I was focused on this deceitful bag of flash that called herself a friend.

"In fact-"

I reached beneath my shirt on my waist, revealing my modified P-19 and aimed it straight at her. The crowd gasped in unison.

"You're working with Tak aren't you!? Admit it trash! I promise to make your demise quick!"

Her face twisted in hurt and anguish. "Zim! How could you-"

"Silence harlot!" My breath was ragged, the weapon shook in my grasp, but i was damn ready to put holes through her tiny frame.

"If you truly are on the side of Zim, swear your allegiance!"

"Zim, I-"

"On your knees!"

She stared at me years streaming in her eyes. I leered back. She won't do it. Gaz is too prideful. Too strong. She had a counter measure. My finger prepared to pull the trigger.

To my surprise she descended, slowly but surely, first to one one, then the other. I watched intently. Both astonished and inwardly relieved.

"Zim, I've always felt like... like you're the only one who's ever understood what I'm all about even remotely..." she choked out. Sobs were fighting jet countenance for dominance. I only listened to her words, gun now inches from her forehead as she kneeled before me.

"I... i practically live for your sake now" she laughed. "If not for you i would have ended it all a long time ago."

She crawled closer to me on her knees, my gun barrel now touching her forehead.

"I swear my life to you Zim," she whispered. " My life is in your hands." A single tear escaped her eye.

I looked her, searching for ulterior motives hidden in her words. The murmurs grew louder, more audible as time wore on.

"Accept me..." she whispered softly. "Please..."

I waited.

The sound our breathing was only out done by the talkative spectators.

I finally move forward towards her, wiping the tear, taking her hand in mine, and bringing her to her feet.

"Come Gaz-human. We have much to do."

I lead her away from the loud music, the drugs, the nasty drinks and the stink monkeys making merry like idiots. She is now mine. Property of Zim.

** I hope it turned out ok. I'm actually posting from my cell phone lol. Hopefully people review and tell me what they think. I'll try and keep the chapters flowing.**


End file.
